Natural Adaptation
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Natural Law, it will focus mainly on the relationship between Seven and Chakotay. Please feel free to review :
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek: Voyager - **

**Natural Adaptation**

This is my version of what happens after the end of Natural Law. It will focus mainly on the relationship between Seven and Chakotay as well as others.

**Chapter 1**

(In Cargo Bay 2, after returning from Ledosia, Seven is uploading data when Chakotay walks in)

Chakotay: Hey Seven, I've just come to see how you are doing?

Seven: Shouldn't I be asking that of you Commander? How is your leg by the way?

Chakotay: Its healing, the doctor was surprised at how much it has healed already, what with the limited resources that are available to the Ventu.

Seven: Good I am glad you are recovering

Chakotay: Ok then, I'll be... Hey is this what I think it is?

(He notices the Ventu blanket)

Seven: Oh yes, the Ventu girl gave it to me

Chakotay: That was nice of her; anyway shouldn't you be regenerating right about now.

Seven: I will be, once I have finished inputting my account of what happened

Chakotay: Alright make sure you do the at least 7 hours like the doctor recommended.

Seven: I will goodbye Commander.

Chakotay: Goodbye Seven

(A few weeks later in the Mess Hall, the Voyager Crew is having a party to say goodbye to Neelix, which is also attended by the Talaxians from the asteroid. Seven walks up to Neelix who is staring out of the window).

Neelix: Oh hello Seven

Seven: I did not mean to disrupt your chain of thought.

Neelix: Oh it's ok

Seven: You are nervous about leaving Voyager

Neelix: Very much so, this ship has been my home for 7 years and I am going to miss each and every member of this crew.

Seven: I can assure you that the crew, including myself will most definitely notice your absence.

Neelix: Ah, Seven is this your way of saying that you'll miss me

Seven: Certainly, however I have arranged with the Captain for us still to have daily contact.

Neelix: You have

Seven: Yes, I thought it would be an adequate way for you to still maintain contact with Voyager.

Neelix: It's more than adequate, thank you for arranging that Seven.

Seven: You're welcome

Tom: Hey, Neelix get over here

Neelix: One moment Mr Paris, Seven before I go and say goodbye to the rest of my friends, I want you to promise me something.

Seven: The Borg do not make promises.

Neelix: Oh please, just this once

Seven: What is this promise?

Neelix: Promise me that you will talk with Commander Chakotay.

Seven: About what?

Neelix: I think you know what, I've seen the way you two are together, especially after what happened with the Ventu, so promise me that you will at least talk to him.

Seven: I will consider it.

Neelix: Good, now I've gotta go say goodbye to everyone else, goodbye Seven.

Seven: Goodbye Neelix

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(A few weeks after Neelix left, in Astrometrics Seven of Nine is finishing up her daily report for Chakotay when he come walking in)

Chakotay: Is your daily report ready?

Seven: No, however it will be in approximately 2 minutes.

Chakotay: Okay, I'll wait. Hey where's Icheb, I thought he was meant to be working this afternoon.

Seven: That is incorrect Commander, he worked a shift this morning, he now has an engineering lesson with Lt Torres.

Chakotay: Ok, so how's Neelix doing?

Seven: He is well; he and I played Kadiskot during our subspace conversation yesterday at approximately 16:00.

Chakotay: What about Dexa, Brax and the other Talaxians.

Seven: According to Neelix they are all doing well also.

(A moment of silence)

Seven: The report is done

(She hands him a PADD)

Chakotay: Thank you, I'll look over it at lunch, care to join me.

Seven: I cannot, I have work to do.

Chakotay: Oh come on Seven, you can't work all the time, you do need to eat.

Seven: Then I will join you.

Chakotay: Good, let's go

Seven: Wait, Commander

Chakotay: Yes, Seven is there something you want to talk about.

Seven: There is

Chakotay: Well go on then

Seven: Before Neelix left Voyager he made me promise him something

Chakotay: What was it?

Seven: He made me promise that I would talk to you.

Chakotay: Me, about what?

Seven: About the fact that whenever I am around you I feel different, I experience an increased heart rate, faster breathing and a reddening of my cheeks, in short I believe that I have romantic feelings for you.

Chakotay: Well that's ... unexpected.

Seven: You do not feel the same way, please forget what I said, I do not wish for things to become awkward.

Chakotay: Who said that I don't feel the same way? Ever since Ledosia, I have been experiencing what you described when I am around you.

Seven: How should we proceed from here?

Chakotay: How about we have that dinnerin my quarters instead?

Seven: That is acceptable

(They walk out of astrometrics)

(In Tom and B'Elanna's quarters, the light is off)

B'Elanna: Tom wake up its time

Tom: Are you sure?

B'Elanna: Yes

Tom: Okay then lets get you to Sickbay

(In Sickbay B'Elanna is on a bio bed)

Doctor: Just another case of Braxton Hicks I'm afraid

Tom: Again.

B'Elanna: I'm tired of this, I just don't want to be pregnant anymore

Doctor: I'm sorry Lt but Braxton Hicks are awfully common in Klingon pregnancies.

(B'Elanna sighs. In the Captain's ready room)

Captain Janeway: Again, how many times does that make?

Chakotay: Three that we know of, Harry's starting a pool to see who can guess the date and time of the birth.

Captain Janeway: Tell him to put me down for next Friday, 23:00 hours.

Chakotay: Yes ma'am. Crewmen Chell has offered to take over from Neelix in the mess hall

Captain Janeway: Chell, can he cook

Chakotay: No one know, I said we'd give him a chance

Captain Janeway: And a chance he shall have, however its going to take a lot to replace Neelix

Chakotay: That it is

Captain Janeway: Anyway, you're dismissed

Chakotay: Thank you Captain

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(In Commander Chakotay's quarters he and Seven of nine are sitting at a table eating lunch)

Harry: Ensign Kim to Commander Chakotay

Chakotay: (touches comm badge) Chakotay here, what is it Harry?

Harry: We've detected subspace instability, 2km off the port bow

Chakotay: A wormhole

Harry: Aye Sir

Chakotay: Do we know its transkinetic vector

Harry: Early indication suggests the Alpha Quadrant sir

Chakotay: Alert the Captain, I'm on my way, Chakotay out

Harry: Understood Kim out

(Chakotay touches his comm badge)

Chakotay: That was …. Unexpected!

Seven: I'll come with you, It is possible that I can help.

Chakotay: Ok, and we'll finish this Lunch later, deal

Seven: Yes

(Chakotay and Seven enter the Turbolift)

Chakotay: If this wormhole is stable enough to support Voyager going through it then we'll be home before the end of the day

Seven: It will certainly uplift the spirits of the crew

Chakotay: You got that right

(The lift stops and Janeway gets in)

Chakotay and Seven: Captain

Janeway: I can't believe this is happening, in fact I don't think I'll believe it until Voyager is back where it belongs.

Chakotay: Will any of us?

(On the bridge, they get out of the lift and Harry gets up out of the Captain's chair

Janeway: Report

Harry: Five minutes ago a wave of subspace instability washed itself over the entire ship, we scanned the region and discovered a wormhole, 2km away. Then we found out that its transkinetic vector is the Alpha Quadrant.

Janeway: Thanks Harry, back to your station.

Harry: Aye Captain

(Harry returns to Obs)

Janeway: Set a course Mr Paris, ½ impulse, engage

Tom: Yes ma'am

(She and Chakotay sit down and Seven stands at the console directly behind the Captain's chair. They are 1km away from the wormhole when it comes into view)

Chakotay: There it is

Janeway: Run scans, double and triple check them, I want to know for certain with no doubt, that this wormhole leads back to Federation space.

Tuvok: Aye Cap…

(The ship is hit by a beam)

Janeway: What was that?

Seven: It was a dispersal field Captain, a Borg dispersal field

Tom: She's right Captain, there's a Cube right behind us

Harry: Captain we're being hailed, its them.

Janeway: On screen

(A picture of the cube appears)

Janeway: This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager

Borg Voice: We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, resistance is futile

Janeway: Listen we just want to know whether or not that wormhole leads to the Alpha Quadrant

Borg Voice: The Borg do not answer inferior species.

Janeway: Please, we're willing to negotiate, the Alpha Quadrant is our home, we just want to return there

Borg Voice: The Borg do not negotiate

Seven: Captain I suggest we retreat before they threaten us further

Janeway: Ok, Tom get us out of Borg Space

Tom: Yes ma'am, heading 135 mark 6, warp 5.

(Voyager leaves)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Voyager is back in the region of space they were when they found the wormhole)

Janeway: We need to find a way to get past the Borg and fast if we're going to get through that wormhole.

Seven: There is no way past them captain, their sensors are much more advanced than ours.

Harry: She's right we'd never make it and even if we did we do not know for certain that the wormhole leads home.

Tuvok: Actually we do, I ran those scans the Captain ordered when she was talking with the Borg. There's no doubt about it, that wormhole leads to the Alpha Quadrant, specifically approximately 5km of the starboard bow of Deep Space Nine.

Janeway: So what you're saying Tuvok is that the wormhole leads to roughly the same place we started this Journey seven years ago.

Tuvok: That is precisely what I am saying Captain.

(Everyone sighs)

Harry: Captain we're being hailed, it's a Federation vessel

Janeway: What, on screen.

(On screen there is another, much older Kathryn Janeway except she has the insignia of an Admiral)

Admiral Janeway: Hello there, I hear you lot are need of some help.

Captain Janeway: Who the hell are you?

Admiral Janeway: Well, I'm you Captain, now lower your shields so I can transport aboard.

Captain Janeway: How did you get here?

Admiral Janeway: I'll explain when you lower your shields.

Captain Janeway: How do I know you are who you appear to be?

Admiral Janeway: You don't, now if you haven't noticed Captain, I outrank you, now lower your shields and allow me aboard.

Captain Janeway: Tuvok, do as she says

Tuvok: Yes Captain

Captain Janeway: So Admiral Janeway, I'll see you in transporter room 1

Admiral Janeway: Thank you

(Screen goes back to normal. In transporter room 1, Captain Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok are waiting for the Admiral to appear along with the Ensign that works there, then the Admiral appear).

Admiral Janeway: Hello Captain

Captain Janeway: Admiral

Admiral Janeway: Chakotay, Tuvok.

Chakotay and Tuvok: Ma'am

Captain Janeway: So are you going to tell us what is going on and how you got here?

Admiral Janeway: Of course, call all the senior staff to the briefing room and I'll tell you then.

Captain Janeway: (touches comm badge) Captain Janeway to all senior staff meet me in the briefing room in 5 minutes, Janeway out. (Touches comm badge).

(In the briefing room, Tom, Harry and B'Elanna file in to find Chakotay, Tuvok and Admiral Janeway sitting down while Captain Janeway is standing up).

Captain Janeway: Where's Seven?

B'Elanna: She's running scans of the Admiral's ship in Astrometrics.

Captain Janeway: Never mind we can fill her in later, anyway please take your seats.

(Everyone sits down)

Captain Janeway: Now I'm sure you've noticed that there is yet again another me here, this is Admiral Janeway and she is going to explain to us how she got here and what she is doing?

(Admiral Janeway gets up)

Admiral Janeway: I am what becomes of Captain Janeway here if you decide not to go through that wormhole and wait another 10 years to get home.

B'Elanna: Why would decide to not go through the wormhole

Admiral Janeway: I thought that was obvious B'Elanna, the Borg. I know that less than an hour ago you detected a wormhole and when you reached its co-ordinates you found that it is in Borg space. I also know that before I arrived you were trying to think of a way around the Borg to get to the wormhole. Well in my version of reality Voyager attempted to go round the Borg, but it didn't work and they opened fire, we escaped but with heavy damages and causalities so we decided that it was best to not to attempt to go through the wormhole again and find another way home, and like I said we did, but we had to wait another 10 years.

Tom: So what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?

Admiral Janeway: Of course not Tom, I am here to take Voyager home

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

B'Elanna: And how exactly are you gonna do that?

Admiral Janeway: Its simple B'Elanna, I have what you would consider future technology on board my ship that if we use on Voyager will help to get you guys home early.

Captain Janeway: And what if it doesn't work, what do we do then because if the Borg see us then we're done for?

Admiral Janeway: That won't happen Captain because this technology will work; you have no idea how many simulations I've done.

Tom: So you've been working on way to bring us back all by yourself?

Admiral Janeway: No Tom, not by myself, I have had help but if I tell you too much it would violate the Temporal Prime Directive and we don't want to do that do we.

Captain Janeway: No we don't, so let's go see what we can do about enhancing Voyager's systems.

(They all leave but Captain Janeway asks Chakotay to stay behind)

Chakotay: What is Captain?

Captain Janeway: I want scans done of the Admiral's brain done to prove she is who she says she is, I refuse to believe that she'd put us all in danger in the middle of Borg Space, Please escort her to sickbay.

Chakotay: Aye Captain.

(In Sickbay the Admiral is sitting on a bio-bed while the Doctor and the Captain are at a console)

Captain Janeway: What is it Doctor, is she who she says she is?

Doctor: Oh there's no doubt about that she is definitely you from a future time, specifically a you that is 20 years older; it's just that I've noticed something a little strange she has a node of some sort implanted in her brain.

Captain Janeway: What is it?

Admiral Janeway: It's a synaptic transceiver, it allows me to pilot a vessel equipped with a neural interface.

Doctor: And who invented this synaptic transceiver?

Admiral Janeway: You did Doctor.

Doctor: Me, tell me Admiral what else does it do?

Captain Janeway: Doctor, the temporal prime directive.

Doctor: Right, sorry, you can't blame a hologram for being curious.

(Seven then enters and Admiral Janeway gets up off the bed)

Admiral Janeway: Seven

(Seven then nods at the Admiral and walks over to Captain Janeway)

Captain Janeway: So Seven, tell me about the technology on the Admiral's ship?

Seven: It is more advanced than anything I have ever seen

Captain Janeway: Is it compatible with Voyager?

Seven: Not all of it but I believe that we can use the ablative armor shell and the weapons.

Captain Janeway: Well get to it then

Seven: Yes Captain

(Seven leaves Sickbay. A couple of hours later Seven steps into her regeneration alcove and hears a voice)

Voice: Seven of nine tertiary adjunct of unimatrix zero one

(A moment later Seven finds herself in the Borg Queen's in the Borg Unicomplex and finds that she is facing the Queen).

Seven: Why have you brought me here?

Borg Queen: Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?

Seven: We are not friends

Borg Queen: No I suppose we aren't, more like colleagues wouldn't you say.

Seven: Former colleagues, you did not answer my question why am I here?

Borg Queen: I know about the appearance of the future Janeway, I want to know why she is here.

Seven: It is none of your concern

(The Queen smiles and a picture of Voyager comes up on the view screen to her left.

Borg Queen: I know where those friends of yours are and unless you persuade them to change course I will assimilate everyone on board.

Seven: We simply want to use the wormhole to return to the Alpha Quadrant

Borg Queen: I have no problem with you going there but if you enter the Nebula again I will destroy you.

(Back with Seven on Voyager an EM surge causes Seven to wake up and collapse on the floor. Chakotay comes in)

Chakotay: Seven, seven wake up

(There is no response from her)

Chakotay: (touches badge) Chakotay to the transporter room, emergency transport to sickbay, two to beam up

Voice on the end of the line: Aye sir

(Chakotay and Seven disappear)

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(In Sickbay Seven is sitting up on a bio-bed surrounded by Chakotay and the two Janeways then the doctor comes over from the console).

Chakotay: How is she Doc?

Seven: I can answer for myself

Chakotay: I know that but I just wanted the Doctor's medical opinion,

Doctor: She's fine now, it was just and EM surge

Captain Janeway: What happened Seven?

Seven: It was the Queen, she contacted me

Chakotay: Again

Captain Janeway: What did she want this time?

Seven: She said that we should not return to the nebula otherwise she will destroy us

Admiral Janeway: I sure you that she will not be able to make good on her threat

Captain Janeway: And how do you know that?

Admiral Janeway: Come with me Captain

(The two Janeways exit Sickbay)

Captain Janeway: Why can we not just simply wait another 10 years to get home and avoid all this hassle with the Borg?

Admiral Janeway: Because we cannot

Captain Janeway: But why can we not wait…

Admiral Janeway: Seven of nine is going to die

Captain Janeway: What!

Admiral Janeway: Three years from now, she'll be injured on an away mission, she'll make it back to Voyager and die in the arms of her husband.

Captain Janeway: Husband?

Admiral Janeway: Chakotay (shock on the captain's face). He'll never be the same after Seven's death and neither will you. Now unless we get Voyager through that wormhole and back to the Alpha Quadrant then she'll die again as well as countless other people before you get home, that is why I came here, so they wouldn't have to die again.

Captain Janeway:…. Well let's get started then.

(In astrometrics Seven has been released from Sickbay when Chakotay come in)

Seven: If you're hear for my daily report then it's not ready yet

Chakotay: Actually I'm here in an unofficial capacity, I was wondering if you'd like to get together again.

Seven: To do what?

Chakotay: To try and redo that first date of ours

Seven: That is acceptable.

Chakotay: Good, when all of this is over and we're back home we'll have another go.

(They look at each other and smile)

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(In engineering a heavily pregnant B'Elanna is barking orders at everyone when Tom comes in)

B'Elanna: What is it Tom? I'm a little busy.

Tom: I've just come to see how you're getting on in here with inputting Admiral Janeway's Technology onto Voyager.

B'Elanna: It's going as well as can be expected, it's just…

Tom: Just what?

B'Elanna: I'd gotten used to the idea of raising our daughter on Voyager, now I might end up delivering her at Starfleet Medical.

Tom: I know it's all a bit overwhelming isn't it?

B'Elanna: You're telling me, and I want the Doctor there, I don't want some stranger.

Tom: Oh you'd have to take him offline to keep him away.

(A moment of silence)

B'Elanna: What do you think it'll be like, being back on Earth?

Tom: I think that it'll be surreal at first, having to adjust to a normal life and it'll be really weird to sleep in a real house rather than on Voyager, but we'll cope, we always do.

B'Elanna: Yeah, I'll be fine as long as you're there with me

(They kiss and Then Tom leaves. In the Captain Janeway's ready room)

Admiral Janeway: Are you ready for this?

Captain Janeway: We've been ready to go home for 7 years.

Admiral Janeway: Quite, so have you got any plans for when you return there?

Captain Janeway: Not for when I return there no, but I do have a plan.

Admiral Janeway: What are you talking about Captain?

Captain Janeway: We cannot allow the Borg to use that wormhole again; we must destroy it somehow, after we've gone through it of course.

Admiral Janeway: You want to destroy what could be the only stable wormhole that leads from the Alpha Quadrant to the Delta Quadrant!

Captain Janeway: I don't want to do it no, but it's a necessity. I cannot allow the Borg to terrorise anymore people in the Alpha Quadrant.

Admiral Janeway: Fine I'll help you.

(All staff have been told of the plan to destroy the wormhole and are working on a way to do it. A little later in Cargo Bay 2, Seven of nine is working when the Admiral walks in. The admiral tells Seven about the risks associated with destroying the wormhole).

Admiral Janeway: What do you think of Captain Janeway's plan to destroy the wormhole

Seven: She is my commanding officer I cannot disobey her.

Admiral Janeway: I'm not asking you to, I simply want you tell her that destroying the wormhole is too risky, that it will cost too much.

Seven: I will not comply.

Admiral Janeway: Even if it will cause the risks I mentioned

Seven: Now that I know about those consequences they are no longer a certainty and even if they were my life is a small price to pay for the destruction of the wormhole, something which could cause misery to many people.

Admiral Janeway: I've known you for a long time Seven, longer than you've known yourself, you're trying to make up for everything you did as a drone. It's time to let go of the past and start thinking of your future.

Seven: My future is insignificant compared to the lives of the people we'd be saving.

Admiral Janeway: You're being selfish

Seven: Selfish, I'm talking about saving others.

Admiral: Strangers in a hypothetical scenario, I'm talking about real people, your colleagues, you're friends, people who love you. Imagine the impact your death would have on them.

Seven: Excuse me admiral, I have work to complete

(She picks up a PADD and walks away)

**End of Chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(For this next little bit you have to pretend the scene where Captain Janeway calls Admiral Janeway a cynic has happened. In the mess hall the two Janeway's are drinking Coffee and staring out of the window).

Admiral Janeway: I just wanted to apologise, I have indeed become cynical in my old age.

Captain Janeway: It's perfectly alright Admiral.

(They both turn around and see members of the crew interacting and laughing with each other).

Admiral Janeway: You know I'd forgotten how close this crew is and how loyal they are to each other; it's nice to see that again.

(A moment of silence)

Admiral Janeway: You know I don't think that Voyager is big enough for the both of us.

Captain Janeway: What are you saying Admiral?

Admiral Janeway: I'm saying that you are going to take this crew home and I'm going to stay here.

Captain Janeway: Why would you do that?

Admiral Janeway: So that I can provide the Borg with a distraction while you take this crew home.

(The Doctor comes up to them)

Doctor: Here is the hypospray you requested Admiral.

Admiral Janeway: Thank you Doctor

(He administers the hypospray)

(10 minutes later on the Bridge, Captain Janeway is standing up just behind the helm with an image of the Admiral on screen)

Admiral Janeway: I'm ready when you are Captain

Captain Janeway: Tuvok open the shuttle bay doors.

Tuvok: Aye Captain

(He opens the doors)

Captain Janeway: It's a pleasure to have known you Admiral

Admiral Janeway: You two Captain

(The two smile)

Admiral Janeway: Janeway out

(The screen goes blank and the shuttle leaves the bay. In Astrometrics Seven is running scans when Chakotay comes in).

Chakotay: Any word from the Admiral?

Seven: We lost contact as soon as she entered the Nebula.

Chakotay: What about the Borg?

Seven: Her vessel was scanned by many cubes but none approached her, sir.

Chakotay: Are we keeping things professional again today?

Seven: I have decided to alter the parameters of our relationship.

Chakotay: Oh, mind telling me why?

Seven: The admiral suggested that my feelings for you will cause you pain in the future, I cannot allow that to happen.

Chakotay: Seven, no one can predict what's going to happen tomorrow, not even an Admiral from the future, the only certainty is how we fell about each other right now.

(There is silence between them, they hold hands, Seven sighs and they touch heads. In Sickbay B'Elanna is on a bio bed screaming, being tended to by the Doctor)

B'Elanna: Get this thing out of me

Doctor: Lt Torres, you must keep calm, it's not good for the baby.

B'Elanna: If you tell me to keep calm one more time I'm going to rip your holographic head off

Doctor: I hope you don't intend to kiss your baby with that mouth.

(Tom comes running in)

Tom: Please tell me this is not another false alarm

Doctor: Oh it's not; this baby is coming, today

Tom: Hey B'Elanna, how are you?

B'Elanna: How do you think I am, anyway what are you doing here?

Tom: Duh, our daughter is being born.

B'Elanna: You've gotta go back to the Bridge, Captain Janeway is going to need you.

Doctor: It's alright Mr Paris, Klingon labour last for hours, nothing's going to happen just yet, and if it does I will call you right back.

B'Elanna: Go flyboy

(They kiss and Tom touches his hand to her belly before he leaves)

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(In the Borg Queen's chamber in the Unicomplex the Queen is standing in the middle of the room, with her eyes closed, hearing from the collective of Voyager's course when she hears a voice)

Voice: I hope you don't mind me dropping in your majesty

(The Queen opens her eyes and finds Admiral Janeway standing there)

Admiral Janeway: How do you deal with all of those voices inside your head without getting a headache?

(The Queen stays silent and tilts her head to one side as if she is contacting drones)

Admiral Janeway: Don't bother contacting your minions, oh sorry drones to assimilate me.

Borg Queen: I do not need drones to assimilate you, I can do it myself

(The Queen raises a hand to the Admiral and tries to strangle her, nothing happens and the Admiral smiles)

Admiral Janeway: I am not physically here; I am using a synaptic transceiver to talk to you, don't bother tracing the signal it is beyond your abilities.

Borg Queen: What are you doing here?

Admiral Janeway: I am here to make a deal with you. My younger self wishes to destroy the wormhole in order to deal a blow to the Borg

Borg Queen: I know of Voyager's plan, we will compensate

Admiral Janeway: No you will not, Voyager has been enhanced with ablative armour and transphasic torpedoes, you will never compensate for that. I am willing to tell you how to adapt your shield and weapons, if a cube tractors Voyager back to federation space.

(The Queen laughs)

Borg Queen: The incorruptible Kathryn Janeway betrays her own crew

Admiral Janeway: Not betray no, but to save them from themselves. The Captain's determination to get home is preventing them from dealing a crippling blow to the Borg.

Borg Queen: But you'd never harm us!

Admiral Janeway: I am simply being pragmatic; all i want is for the crew to return home to their families.

Borg Queen: You are seeking to ensure the welfare of your collective, i appreciate that. I will help but I want your shuttle and its database.

Admiral Janeway: No way, that technology is 33 years more advanced than anything you have; I am not going to give the Borg something which could devastate many more people.

Borg Queen: You were willing to do so to assist Voyager in getting to the Alpha Quadrant, how different is it now?

(The Admiral is silent for a moment)

Admiral Janeway: Alright, but I will only give you the shuttle when Voyager is back where it belongs.

Borg Queen: (smug smile) You underestimate me Admiral, while we have been talking my drones have traced your synaptic signal.

(On SC-4 (which is hidden right in the middle of Borg space) drones transport aboard, and before the Admiral can activate whatever method she has for getting rid of them the drones seize her and transport her to the Unicomplex)

Borg Queen: Congratulations Admiral, for managing to hide from us for this long, however short lived your victory was.

(The Queen then injects her regeneration tubules into the Admiral's throat and watches as she sinks to the floor. But moments later the Queen herself staggers as the sound of the other drones is replaced by a horrible screeching, it happens three times)

Admiral Janeway: Must be something you assimilated.

(Many explosions occur within the chamber)

Borg Queen: You infected us with a neurolytic pathogen.

(The Queen collapses to the floor before she can reach the nearest panel. Then a view from the outside shows the Unicomplex and all other Borg ships in the nebula exploding)

(Voyager is now seen racing through the wormhole, Seven is standing at auxiliary tactical)

Seven: The Admiral has succeeded in destroying the Borg

Captain Janeway: Great, Mr Paris, increase speed, Warp 7.

Tom: Yes ma'am

(Tom increases the speed and moments later Voyager emerges from the wormhole in full view of Deep Space 9)

Tom: Oh my god...

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story, please read the next instalment of this saga which will be called After the End **


End file.
